A Few Things
by C.L. Frost
Summary: There were a few things in life Alex Knightley was sure of. Drabble-ish. Inspired by the Emma Approved web series.
1. His Job

**AN: Hello all! This story is inspired by the new web show Emma Approved based off of Jane Austen's Emma. I absolutely fell in love with The Lizzie Bennet Diaries and Emma Approved is definitely working its way into my heart as well. I think Brent Bailey plays a fantastic Mr. Knightley (even though I totally think they should have kept the name as George) and he's not too bad to look at either ;). Let me know what you all think! It's the first thing I have written in a long time so I'm a little nervous about it.**

**P.S. To those who have not watched the web show and are here specifically here for Emma fanfiction: I am so sorry about adding this in the mix of Emma stories! This should technically be added into another category, but since the show is so new the Emma Approved web series category is pretty non-existent. Please forgive me! I hope it's not too annoying for you :) Also, you should definitely check the series out on YouTube. It's a great modern day adaptation!**

There were a few things in life Alex Knightley was sure of. The first one being, no matter how much he likes to tease Emma about it, he actually quite likes his job.

He has always been the studious type of guy and something about the piles of paperwork on his desk is a challenge he loves to compete in (Alex Knightley would also like to oh so casually mention the giant room he gets to call his office).

Alex is numero uno, decision maker, and everyone's go-to guy.

Yet, Emma may have a point (not that he would let her _know _that). Sometimes when he's in the Head Cheese office he realizes it can get a bit quiet in there. While any sane man would relish in this kind of solitude, Alex Knightley is also a restless sort.

So whenever the emptiness gets a little too much for him, he ventures out to go bother his dearest friend. For Alex Knightley is also an infuriatingly snarky man that takes pleasure in pointing out the obvious flaws in Emma's line of thinking.

He has been in top shape lately, what with Emma's new obsession in documenting her path to fortune and fame. He can't help the slightly arrogant smile that adorns his face when Emma, too, realizes her mistakes and that she's not as perfect as she makes herself out to be. And he whistles as he saunters out of her office, well, because sometimes he's just a smug prick.

Yet, later on that afternoon, after a quick eye roll at catching him playing her secretary _again, _she looks a little worse for wear when she sighs and says, "What am I going to do?" He can't help but sigh himself and pat her hand. "It'll all work out Emma," he says, "just leave it be. Now let's go check out that new restaurant you've been bugging me about before it gets too busy. Maybe I'll even share the mozzarella sticks with you this time."

And as she laughs and pushes him out the door (literally), he can't help but smile; as long as Emma is around his job could _never_ be boring.


	2. His Name

**AN: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! It means a lot! Also, I plan on updating this pretty frequently so it might be easier for people interested in this story to add it to your alerts so you don't have to keep checking back here at random times!**

**Let me know what you think!**

There were a few things in life that Alex Knightley was sure of. One of them being that he's heard his formal name spoken in so many different ways.

In grade school he would hear it with an admonishing tone. "Put that book away and pay attention, Mr. Knightley."

In college he would hear it with praise. "Excellent work, Mr. Knightley."

At work he would hear it with respect. "Call on line two, Mr. Knightley."

And from his dear, old friend Mr. Woodhouse, he would hear it with concern. "Mr. Knightley, you _must_ have this ventilation system checked out. There's a draft in the hallway and anyone could catch a cold!"

However, he has never heard his name spoken in such a teasing way until the other day.

"Mr. Knightley, are you asking _me _for dating advice?"

Alex wasn't exactly sure why he became so flustered after hearing her say that; she's called him "Mr. Knightley" countless times before. Yet, his palms started to get a little sweaty and it seemed like his throat was closing in on him. He needed to stop thinking about it before he did something stupid.

So after a quick clear of his throat he replies with a, "You would like that wouldn't you?" and swiftly hands her the application for her new assistant.

With his heart beating a mile a minute, he manages to be his snarky self when he answers Emma's ridiculous questions she firing at him as fast as his heart.

And then she does it _again. _Leaning in close she says, "One day Mr. Knightley, I will return the favor. Think of it as _my _gift to _you._"

He almost keels over.

(Although part of him is extremely worried at her promise. Nothing good can come of it.)

Thankfully, she leaves, and with a troubled mind he's left to ponder this new found revelation.

And the fact that she was _definitely_ checking out his ass earlier.


	3. His Partner

**Hello! I want to again thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It definitely motivates me to keep on writing! This takes place after Episode 5. Let me know what you think! :)**

There were a few things in life that Alex Knightley was sure of. One of them being, Emma Woodhouse is the most frustrating person to work with.

When he receives the phone call from Annie Taylor asking if there were any updates on the wedding deposits and he sees that _nothing_ in her file has changed, it takes a moment to collect himself and let Annie know they would take care of everything.

Anyone who has had the opportunity to work with Emma immediately recognizes her dedication and resilience when facing a dauntless task. While this has helped her achieve so many of her goals and dreams, Alex Knightley see this particular instance as nothing more than stubborn pride.

Fuming, he stalks off to find Emma in her oh so familiar office.

* * *

"A word, Emma?"

As he relates back to her what should have been taken care of as soon as Annie requested it of her (cancel the wedding, get the deposit money back, save the company from extreme losses), she still will not _give up. _

When she admonishes him on doing what's right versus what's right for the company, he just about loses it. "And one day you'll learn that you can't always be right," he snaps. And before he can act on the impulse to physically shake the nonsense out of her, he dramatically leaves the room to calm down (and hopefully his disappointment will sink in on her).

Unfortunately, this is _Emma_ and Emma doesn't like to be told what to do. Especially if she wholeheartedly believes that she is more right than he is. Pacing back and forth in the hallway, he overhears bits of her conversation with her new assistant. He's manages to collect himself and although he wants to storm right back in start round 2, he _is_ a gentleman and he not so patiently waits to walk back in until her conversation is finished.

With his temper diminished, he tries to figure out what's really going on in that hard head of hers.

"You worry me, Emma." He says it half teasingly (surveillance cameras in the _conference_ room. _Really?_) and half seriously. It worries him that she's not budging on this; he does care about the future happiness of his clients and friends, but he _is_ a business man after all.

He can't help but think (hope, really) that there's another reason besides her pride preventing her from giving in. Alex should have a little more faith in his thoughts towards dear Emma though. Annie is her lifelong friend and would do anything for her happiness. To think otherwise would go against Emma's character. She may come off as conceited and boastful, but she never has anything but good intentions.

So he hears her out.

"The way she says his name," she says to him softly.

And that's when Alex definitively knew that this was about more than just her 20 for 20 streak; it was about love.

Alex has always been a bit cynical about love; it's never really worked out for him. Emma, though, she has always been a hopeless romantic at heart. How many times has she forced him to watch _Serendipity_ during their countless movie nights? How many couples has she gleefully matched? This company was built on Emma's weakness for love and the belief that it can make everyone's life better (excluding herself, of course).

"The way Annie says Ryan! She smiles! She can't help herself!"

She goes on explaining herself and Alex can't help but doubt her theory. Smiling from speaking someone's name does _not _indicate love. It's a ridiculous notion that only Emma herself could have come up with, but it's endearing to watch her talk about it all the same.

"Okay, but if they're in love, shouldn't love conquer all?" he questions.

She snaps back, aware that she's showing her weakness, and goes back to sharp shooting, 20 for 20, _pushy_, Emma. And then she kicks him out.

* * *

Later on that night, while out for drinks with his college buddy, Fitz, he receives a text message. He frowns a little when he sees who it's from, but reads it anyway.

_Friends?_

_xoxo Emma_

"Everything all right, K-man?" Fitz asks.

"Oh. Yeah. It was just Emma," Alex replies, smiling.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Also, I'm really sorry if there is any major grammar errors! I'm dead tired and I wasn't going to have enough time to do this tomorrow! I wanted to make sure this was posted before Thursday's episode airs :)**


	4. His Phone

**Hey guys! So I was hoping to have this chapter ready _before_ Monday's episode aired, but when you're in college work has to come before fun (at least for me anyway). Also, I may have used any extra free time to watch the World Series... Go Red Sox! I'll for sure be writing a chapter for Monday's episode but I highly doubt I'll have it ready before Thursday's episode. So expect two chapters this weekend!**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. It totally makes my day when I have actual proof that someone besides my roommates (who ya'll should definitely thank because they're the ones who forced me to make time for this chapter) like what I write!**

**Let me know what you think!**

There were a few things in life that Alex Knightley was sure of. One of them being, _no one_ was allowed to touch his phone.

He may come off as crazy and controlling with that fact, but Alex Knightley _is_ a business man. A business man in the 21st century to be exact. This day and age there's just an increasing reliability on technology; his success relies on the information he has right at his fingertips. His phone has the names and numbers of his staff, clients, and important business men and women. It has his schedule, his to-do list, and even his alarm clock for the work week.

_No one _touches Alex Knightley's phone.

Unless it's Emma, of course.

With her quick and assertive, "Give me your phone." He immediately sways from his natural, stern reaction of "no", to a complete pile of mush and cautiously asks her why instead.

And even though Emma replies with a sweet, "no reason", this is _Emma_ and Emma always has a reason for everything.

So Alex hands it over to her (because really, what choice does he have?) with at least the comfort of knowing that it's locked with a very clever password.

Sometimes Alex isn't as clever as he thinks. And sometimes (most of the time) he underestimates dear Emma.

He shouldn't be surprised that he's shocked about this. She _is_ his friend and friends know each other's birthdates. But the fact that she knew, first try, without hesitation, that _that_ was his code unnerves him a little bit. Was he really that predictable?

Even though she figured out his password, this is still a company phone with delicate information and Emma is literally the nosiest person he has ever met. But, she has that look of sheer determination on her face and Alex knows that he's fighting a lost cause. While following "Emma logic" is still a skill he has not mastered over the years, he decides to follow along with whatever she has planned and gives his phone up to her anyway.

He tries not to laugh as Emma takes complete control over the situation and as she quickly brushes off his sarcastic "Oh, you're not going to have Harriet patch you through?"

Emma trying to reach one of the busiest men in the country should be interesting at least and he plans on taking a front row seat. This will soon become the highlight of his week and there's _no way_ he's going to miss it. When Emma sternly demands him to leave, he really can't help the 10 year old boy response of "Make me" that comes bursting out of him.

Emma, with confidence and determined strides, demands to talk to Frank Churchill. She's a powerhouse when she sets her mind to something and it's one of the main reasons why their company has been so successful. However, she gets more and more frustrated by the second when she's denied what she wants and Alex can't help but picture her as an angry kitten.

It takes all of Alex's willpower to hold in his laughter; this has got to be one of the most amusing things he has seen in a long time (except maybe last weekend when Emma tried drunk karaoke), but Emma, being Emma, keeps on trying anyway. Yet, it doesn't really work out for her so she has to resort to Plan B: bribe Frank Churchill's assistant.

It doesn't take long, really, for Alex (with his newly stretched out pants) to receive a phone call from Frank Churchill's office and he, half stunned and half impressed, _carefully _and _delicately_ hands his phone over to Harriet to bring to Emma (she did manage to somehow spill an entire latte on him after all). He can't believe he trusts this girl to hold his phone, not to mention carry it down a hallway, when he has a conniption if someone even picks it up for him. But this is for Emma and even though he loves to mercilessly tease and mock her, he would do anything for her. Although, once that phone of his is back in the safety of his own hands he'll have to change the code to something a little more complicated this time.


	5. His Integrity

**Hey guys! This chapter takes place after episode 7! I'm starting to work on the next chapter and I should have it finished sometime tomorrow. Hopefully, then, I'll be all caught up in preparation for Monday's episode.**

**Thank you to everyone who have followed, reviewed, and favorited! Ya'll seriously bring a smile to my face every time.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

There were a few things in life Alex Knightley was sure of. One of them being, he is the most loyal and supportive friend in the world…until his integrity is questioned.

Emma and Mr. Woodhouse have been his friends for a very long time and there's nothing he wouldn't do for them.

When Mr. Woodhouse needed someone to take care of the draft in his house, Alex took care of it (he's secretly very handy).

When Emma wanted to start up her own company, Alex was there to not only support her, but to help her make the business grow and thrive as her partner.

When Mr. Woodhouse needs input on difficult and important papers, Alex gladly looks them over.

When Emma needs someone to bring her home after a night on the town, Alex goes and picks her up and gets her home safe.

He would drop everything, and do anything, for the two most important people in his life.

But not this.

* * *

When Emma asked if she could meet with him and that it had to do with a favor, he immediately agreed; He _likes _it when people need him. And maybe he likes it a little bit more when it's Emma that needs him.

"I need you to call my dad."

Well, he wasn't expecting that one. His thoughts jumped to too many parking tickets and a declined credit card. It's safe to say he was a bit confused and when Alex Knightley gets confused (or any emotion really) he gets snarky.

"Your…dad. Did you get suspended from school?"

It wouldn't be the first time, actually, and he likes to bring it up as much as he can and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. That wasn't the problem though because Alex was just being a snarky prick and Emma hasn't been in school for years now. No, her favor from _him_ is to be the mediator so she could get the real favor from her _father. _

Maybe it _was _money trouble. Usually Emma does a pretty good job managing her own finances (no matter how boring she claims it to be), but she does love to redecorate her apartment every few months, and maybe this time she went a little overboard.

But that wasn't it.

All she needed was him to give Mr. Woodhouse…an earnings report.

Which confused Alex even more. This wasn't exactly an odd request…it was pretty normal actually. And he told her so.

"But I need you to falsify the report."

Ah. There it is.

And as she rambles on about how easy it would be, 85%, no big deal, his jaw tightens and his head begins to throb.

Because there is no way, _no way,_ Emma is seriously asking him to do this. It's wrong, _so wrong_, and Alex has never been so disappointed in her.

As he tries to explain to her how this would affect people's lives in such a drastic, horrible, way, she lets slip what this is really about.

Frank Churchill.

A man he's slowly (but surely) starting to loathe.

And Alex just gets angrier.

This whole business with Frank Churchill is a frustrating mess and this man, who Emma hasn't even had a conversation with yet, is turning her into someone she's not. Because this is not the Emma he knows. The Emma he knows is so much better than this.

And then for Emma to question his support for her…? He loses it, absolutely _loses it._ How could she _ever_ doubt his loyalty? And to use it against him for this asinine idea?

So he makes himself _perfectly_ _clear_ to her. "Either cancel the wedding," he angrily replies, "or find another way!"

He can tell she's stunned and a little hurt, but he really doesn't care at this point. Emma needs to realize what she's asking of him is wrong. And she also needs to realize that she still has some growing up to do.

* * *

**AN: So I realized I repeated a few words for emphasis a few times...and it made me laugh really hard because it reminded me of that show Drake & Josh. "I say things twice for emphasis. EMPHASIS!"**

**Anyway, would it be weird to follow each other on twitter...? I feel like ya'll would be a lot more interesting than all the drama that's constantly on my news feed. Let me know! :)**


End file.
